


Stupor

by mggislife2789 (dontshootmespence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominance, Dry Humping, F/M, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Submission, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020, despite my summary this is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: You’re desperate. What’s stopping Sam from taking advantage of that?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, Soulless!Sam / Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Stupor

How long you’d been here you weren’t sure.

Nor did you care.

All you cared about was when Sam would get back.

Whether it was days or weeks or years ago, you’d gone to a bar after a shitty day, ended up in bed with a beautiful man and then he’d insisted you stay. And you didn’t fight it.

Pulling at your binds on the cross, you grunted in frustration. He was a master. There was no give whatsoever and your muscles were shaking with exhaustion. You were stuck and at his mercy, pussy dripping in anticipation for when he decided to return. When he was done with whatever he was doing? You had no idea what he even did for a living. When he wanted to use you again?

The thought of being used by him made you tremble, whimpering into the void of the hotel room hoping he might hear it and come back to put you out of your misery. As you attempted to clutch your thighs together and bring some kind of relief to the unbearable pins and needles prickling underneath your skin, you rested against the cool wood, but it provided no relief, only driving your need into overdrive.

The thought of spending one more moment in this room amongst the yellowed sheets and the dim lighting without Sam made you tug against the restraints in futility.

“Going somewhere?” His voice had become so familiar, your head shooting up to meet the fake disappointment in his gaze. He knew you weren’t going anywhere – whether he freed you from your binds or not. “Without any clothes and dripping like a slut might bring you unwanted attention.”

“I was waiting for you. I just wanted you to come back.” Your own voice sounded so small, so unlike the person you used to be.

A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he sauntered toward you. “Why is that? Why did you want me to come back?” 

You glanced down at yourself, your arousal evident and running down your right thigh. “I needed you inside me,” you whispered, embarrassed.

Sam clutched your chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing you to look directly into his eyes, dark and in control, knowing he would get exactly what he wanted when he wanted it. “Speak up, slut. Use your words.”

“I needed you insi-“ You gasped as he pinched your nipples between his fingers. “Inside me. I needed you inside me, Sir.” You blocked out the pain but welcomed more.

“Good girl,” he said condescendingly. “But I don’t know if you deserve to come.”

Begging had become a part of your repertoire as of late. “Please, Sir. Please let me come. I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?”

Uh oh.

“Yes, Sir.” Your mouth moved before your brain could process the consequences of your actions.

He scoffed and untied the ropes around your wrists and ankles before turning his back on you, walking to a chair across the room. “If you’re that desperate, you can get off right here.” His eyes glanced down toward his lap, chiding you when you didn’t move. “Walk to me. Now, slut.”

Your legs felt like jelly underneath you, but you put one foot in front of the other, moving toward him like a magnet toward metal. A stupor so strong it nearly brought you to your knees. “Thank you, Sir.” You lowered yourself over his thigh, clad in dark denim, eyes practically rolling back from just the slightest bit of contact.

He spoke on a short laugh. “So desperate.”

Moving back and forth, you whimpered and tried to nuzzle the side of his neck, but he was having none of it, grasping your neck and forcing you to look him in the eyes. “If you’re that desperate, this is how you do it.”

Your arousal began to leave a wet spot on his jeans, but no matter how fast or where you moved it wasn’t enough. You wanted, no, needed him pounding into you with only his own release in mind. “What’s on your mind, slut? I can see something behind your eyes.”

His voice washed over you. “I want you to use me, Sir. I want to please you.”

“This pleases me. Showing me how desperate you are. You’ll do anything to cum. Such a desperate little cunt.”

Each word punctuated your movements, just seconds from coming. “Can I come, Sir? Please?”

“No,” he replied with a smile. “As a matter of fact, stand up.”

You moved on a cry and watched him undress, slipping under the covers before calling you over with the crook of his finger. “Again. No touching yourself. All your whining has made me question whether or not I should even let you come.”

“Please, Sir!” You begged, stumbling toward him and onto the bed to straddle his rock hard cock. “I won’t touch myself, just please-“

“Do as your told and we’ll see.”

You returned to your duties with renewed vim and vigor, wanting nothing more than to hear him call you a good girl again. The temptation to rub your clit or caress your skin was nearly overwhelming, but you did nothing, cementing your hands to the bed while you ground your pussy against his covered cock. “Fuck, Sir, you’re cock feels so good. I want it inside me.”

“What? Is this not good enough for you?”

“No, no,” you insisted. “This is everything I need. I swear.”

Bucking back and forth, you whimpered and cried, silently begging the heavens for him to let you come. “I’m almost there, Sir. Can I come this time?”

“Let’s make a deal,” he said, cocking an eyebrow. “I let you come now and we spend the night with me making you come as many times as I want. Or you don’t come until I tell you and that’s the only one you get.”

You couldn’t go the night without having him inside you. You needed to feel him stretch your pussy. You needed to tighten around him and milk him dry. “You can make me come as many times as you want, Sir. I promise.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear. Now, come.”

Your arms began to shake with the force of your orgasm. Sam grabbed you by the shoulders and held you steady, grinning with delight as you squirted all over the sheets and his cock. “That’s a good girl,” he said softly, flipping you around so you were underneath him. Like a predator to his prey, he crawled closer, raking his teeth along the pulse point on your neck. “By the time the night’s over, I’m going to make you regret that decision, slut.”


End file.
